Hermione's New School
by Betty1
Summary: Hermione Granger gets a letter Accepting her to go to The Cardowl School of Magic instead of Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter Title

Hermiones New School  
Chapter 1- The Surprise  
  
Hermione was sitting at her desk, very excited. She was waiting for her yearly owl that had her invitation to Hogwarts. It was already September, and she usually got her owl in the end of August, so she was very antsy. She was hoping Harry wouldn't get mad, because every year she sent an owl to him, after getting her invitation. She wrote him so they could try to meet in Diagon Alley every year.   
Far off in the distance, she saw an owl. It looked like it was coming her way........it was! Hermione got two letters, but they weren't from Hogwarts. One was from Harry though, and this is what it said:  
Dear Hermione,   
Why haven't you written me yet? I got my invitation about a week ago, haven't you gotten yours? If you did, just send me a letter, maybe your first one got lost in the mail. I wonder who our new DADA teacher will be? Who knows? Well, here comes Dudley, got to go, Bye.  
Your Friend,   
Harry  
  
That got Hermione worried. What if they forgot to send her hers? Hermione then opened the second letter and gasped. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Hermione Granger:  
  
Congratulations! You have been excepted into the "Cardowl School of Magic." We are located in Melbourne, Australia. Enclosed is some plane tickets, for you and up to 2 family members to get here, don't worry. Also is some Australian mortal money, so your guests can stay here, comfortably and serviced daily. Since you are new to this school, you will be in 5th year, of course, but you will need to be sorted. We will sort you by a quiz, seeing how  
smart you are, and what house you will go into. Here at this school, you don't need to buy books. We will give them to you when you get here. Term starts September 20, so you have time to pack and get ready. All you need to bring is your wand, broom, owl/cat, and any thing else. You don't need to bring clothes, we have a whole wardrobe here you can pick from. Well, I guess we will see you on September the 20 then.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Cardowl Staff  
  
Hermione was so shocked, she almost fainted.   
'No,' she thought, 'This isn't happening, it doesn't make sense!'  
  
  
Hermiones New School  
Chapter 2~ Telling Everyone   
  
Hermione couldn't believe it! A minute ago, she thought she was going to Hogwarts, and now she is going to the Cardowl School of Magic in Australia!!! She really didn't want to go to Cardowl. She was going to miss Harry, Ron, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and even Snape, (but just a tiny bit). Now she was going to have to write to all her friends and tell them the bad news without crying on the paper she was writing on. That was going to  
be hard! First she decided to write to Harry, and then, on a Muggle computer she had at her house, she was going to copy the letter, white-out Harry's name, and write in everyone else's name. Here is what her letter said:  
Dear ,  
Hi! I have terrible news for you, ! I just got a letter from the Cardowl School of Magic, which is where I am going this year. I am going to miss you terribly, and all the rest of Hogwarts, too. I don't know why I am suddenly going to Cardowl......it is probably the same as Hogwarts! But, if I want to be a witch, I will have to go to school, and Hogwarts didn't invite me this year. My term starts September the 20th, and it is in Australia, some  
island down south of here. I don't want to go.....I really don't! I will write to you at least once a month, if not more, OK? Well, I have to go pack for Cardowl, so I will talk to you later, bye!  
Your Friend,  
Hermione  
  
  
Chapter 3  
Packing  
  
Hermione now had to pack.   
"Lets see," she thought aloud. "What do I need to bring?"   
She picked up the letter from Cardowl and reread it quickly. "It says, you need your wand, broom, owl/cat (cat for Hermione), and anything else. What else should I bring?" she thought.  
Hermione finally decided on bringing a picture of Harry and Ron and her at The Burrow, a picture of her family, and Hogwarts, A History, to show to her new friends at Cardowl. She was glad she didn't have to spend money on her books, or have to pack clothes. She found out that she could fit everything in a backpack, without using magic, except, of course, her cat.  
It was September the 15th, already. Hermione couldn't believe it, she wasn't having fun, but time was flying by fast. Tomorrow Hermione and her parents would be boarding the Cardowl Express, with all the other Cardowl students from Britain. She was nervous and scared!  
  
Chapter 4  
The Plane Ride to Cardowl  
  
Hermione was very nervous getting ready that morning. She was going to miss her house, her friends, everything! But at least her parents were going with her.  
At 9:00 AM, Hermione was putting her trunk in her car and getting ready to go. Soon after that.....they were off to the airport.  
By 10:00, Hermione and her parents were on the plane to Cardowl. Hermione was talking to her two new friends who were also going to Cardowl who's names were Amy and Tasha. They were in 5th year also, and they were in Nendrick's, the smartest house at Cardowl. They said the quiz was easy, if you knew magic. They really liked Hogwarts, A History and they showed her Cardowl Through The Years.   
At 11:00, they were arriving in Melbourne. Hermione walked with Amy, Amy's parents, Tasha, Tasha's parents, and Hermione's parents out the plane door. Hermione was anxious of what was to come.  
  
Chapter 5  
"The Divine Hotel"  
  
After Hermione and her parents got off the plane, they had to go to a hotel until Cardowl started. The only hotel near by was a pretty grungy one, yet it was called the "Divine Hotel." Hermione thought it was going to look grungy on the outside.......but fabulous on the inside.  
Hermione turned out to be right. When she got inside, she found it had leather couches, nice wood, and a fabulous 12 foot swimming pool with an indoor water park.   
Hermione soon found out that the only people there were wizards and witches.   
"No wonder," she thought to herself, "it looks grungy on the outside to everyone, but fabulous on the inside to wizards and witches."  
That is why at first her parents didn't want to stay at that hotel. What they saw was split wood, old couches with stuffing falling out, and a swimming pool that went up to 3½ feet with holes in it.  
Hermione took 10 minutes convincing her parents. She convinced them by putting a spell on them.  
The Divine Hotel was only 2 dollars in mortal money, and Hermione and her family had plenty of that from the letter she got sent to her about 2 weeks ago. 2 dollars in mortal money was 2 galleons in wizard money, so Hermione's parents thought it was a good deal.  
Hermoine and her family ended up getting a double bedded room, number 234. Tasha and her parents had room 233 and Amy and her parents and room 235, so they were all together.   
Over the next 3 days, she hung out with Amy and Tasha at the swimming pool and the restaurants. The parents all joined in one of their hotel rooms, and talked. Amy and Tasha's parents told Hermione's parents about Cardowl, and said it was a really nice school.  
That night when Hermione went to bed, she realized that the next day, she would have to go to Cardowl! She was having so much fun those 3 days, she completely forgot!   
  
  
Chapter 6  
The Cardowl School of Magic  
  
Hermione didn't sleep well that night. She was too nervous. She ended up falling asleep at about midnight.  
Right after she woke up that morning, she hurried up and ate breakfast, because at 9:00, she was going to have to get on the train to Cardowl.  
At 8:59, the train came and picked up everyone at the Divine Hotel. They only took kids, so Hermione had a hard time saying goodbye to her parents.  
At 9:15, Hermione arrived at Cardowl. She found it looked considerably like Hogwarts, only there was no Forbidden Forest. Amy and Tasha clutched Hermione's hands so she wouldn't be afraid.  
The inside of Cardowl had 5 differnet wings. They had a center wing, a north wing, a south wing, an east wing, and a west wing. She found out that the houses started with the letter their wing started with. Nendricks, the house Amy and Tasha were in (the smartest house) was in the north wing, Then there was Eonspicks, the next smartest house, then Suntrids, the 3rd smartest house, and finally, Wanspid, the not so smart house.   
When Hermione, Tasha, and Amy entered the school, Amy and Tasha went straight to Nendricks, which was their house. Amy and Tasha told Hermione to go to the table ahead of her to take the quiz. Slowly, Hermione walked forward.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
The Quiz  
  
Hermione picked up a pencil. She was next in line for the quiz. Thoughts were racing through her mind. She was thinking, "What if I get in Eonspicks or less? And I am not with Amy or Tasha?" She was also thinking, "What if I am not even smart enough for Wanspid?"  
The girl ahead of her finished her test.   
"Miss Abbey Brim, you are now in the house of Nendricks! You will be a fifth year. Go over to that lady in the blue dress, she is Professor Rugleby, the head of Nendricks! Thank you, and I hope you like Cardowl! OK, next in line please!"  
Here it was......Hermione's turn.   
"Hi," Hermione said.  
"Hello and welcome to the Cardowl School of Magic. In front of you is a quiz of 20 questions. We will then grade it and see if you are in Nendricks, Eonspicks, Suntrids, or Wanspids. Here is your quiz......sit down and get started!"  
Hermione found that the quiz was easy! It was like a review from 4th year. She finished it in about 5 minutes.  
"OK," Hermione said, "I am done."  
"OK, let me look it over," the man said.  
"Well, Miss Hermione Granger. You got a perfect score! The first one, too! You will be in Nendricks. Go over to the woman in the blue dress, her name is Professor Rugleby. She is the head of Nendricks. She will show you where to go and what to do, etc, etc. Thank you, and I hope you like Cardowl!"  
"No, thank you, sir!" said Hermione.  
"Your welcome, NEXT!!!" said the old man.  
Hermione walked away from the table. "Yes," she thought to herself, "i am with Amy, Tasha, and that Abbey Brim. I hope Abbey is nice!"  
With that, Hermione was off to Professor Rugleby.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
Headmaster Kuppin  
  
"Hello......Mrs. Rugleby?" asked Hermione.  
"Yes......I am her.....are you one of our new house members?" Professor Rugleby asked.  
"Yes.......and I know some students in there too," Hermione said.  
"OK......why don't you go wait by them, until all the quizzes are done, OK?" she asked.  
"OK," said Hermione.  
* * *   
  
About a half an hour later, all the quizzes were done. Then Hermione noticed most of the kids and teachers turn toward the front door. When Hermione turned toward it, she didn't see doors anymore. Instead she saw a great big stage with a man on it.  
"Hello, everyone! To those of you that I don't know, I am Headmaster Kuppin. Well, I won't bore you with a big lecture, no need to do that! Instead, will the Professors of the houses please come up here and get your keys for your students? To the newer students, the keys are for you to get in your house and your house only. When you get your key, you will notice a number on it, this key will also fit your room, if you turn it upside down. We would have let you pick your rooms, but last year.....oh never mind. Professors, please come up here, the rest of you, enjoy the Cardowl School of Magic!" said Headmaster Kuppin.  
After Professor Rugleby handed out the keys, there was a lot of conversing going on.   
"What key did you get, guys?" Hermione asked Amy and Tasha.  
"I got 143," Amy said.   
"Oh my gosh, me too," said Tasha. "What did you get, Hermione?"  
"I got 143 too!" exclaimed Hermione.  
"That is so totally awesome!" they all exclaimed.  
"Come on guys, lets go!" said Hermione.  
With that, Amy, Tasha, and Hermione were off to the north, towards Nendricks.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hermione's New School  
Chapter 9-The Announcement  
  
  
Hermione, Amy, and Tasha were just about to put their keys into the Nendricks door, when they heard a big booming voice.  
"Will all the Students please return to the Center Hall, we have some Announcements to make," called Headmaster Kuppin.  
"I wonder what this is about," said Hermione, "this is weird. It must be new, because otherwise he would have kept us in the Center Hall, since we were just there."  
"Yes, it is weird," both Amy and Tasha replied.  
"OK, sorry everyone that I called you off. I just remembered two things. One is that we will be having Mail Call every morning at 9:00 AM. If you don't come receive your mail, we will throw it away! The second thing is, another school, located in Britain, has one of our Trophies. We have asked them to give it back, and they won't. So we are going to have a Contest. It will not be about magic, persay. It will be more about Spelling. We are going to be having a Spelling Bee. There will be 3 Students from each of our schools, and we will go out on the field and hold the contest. The school will be coming here. They will be arriving in 5 days. Please be nice to them, even though they are stealers! We will pick our Contestants in 3 days. The way you can become Eligible to be a Contestant is you have to write 25 of the hardest words you know. The three people that have the hardest words will be picked to be in the Spelling Bee. Now, you may go back to your Common Rooms." Headmaster Kuppins explained.  
Hermione raised her hand.  
"Headmaster, may I ask, what school will we be competing against?" asked Hermione.  
"Er....well...I don't think you need to know. You will find out! Now, back to your commons!" replied Headmaster Kuppins.  
When Hermione, Amy, and Tasha were walking back to Nendricks, Hermione asked, "Are you going to enter the Contest?"  
"Yes, why not? I won't win anyway," was both of their replies.  
"Me too, come on, lets get to work!" said Hermione.  
The girls pushed their Keys into the door and headed into the Nendricks Common Room. A little thought in the back of Hermione's head wouldn't go away.  
What if the school we are competing against is Hogwarts? Her brain asked her.   
Oh, the brain is wrong, why would Hogwarts have Cardowl's trophy? Hermione answered her brain.  
With that, Hermione, Amy, and Tasha got to work. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hermione's New School  
Chapter 10  
Mail Call  
  
Hermione woke up to a very bright sun shining through her windows. Tasha and Amy weren't up yet, so Hermione hurried to get dressed. She had to get down to the Center Hall in time for Mail Call, incase she got a letter from Harry and Ron.  
"Come on Tasha, get up!" said Hermione, nudging Tasha.  
"Come on Amy, get up!" said Hermione, nudging Amy too.  
"Ohhhhhh," they both groaned, covering their eyes, "it's too bright!"  
"Well, you have to get up, incase we got any mail! And I am STARVING!" exclaimed Hermione.  
"All right, but if people stare at us, because of our hair, its your fault!" Tasha said.  
Amy nodded.  
"OK," Hermione said, with a chuckle at their hair. Tasha's was sticking up, especially in the back, and Amy's.......well, Amy's was just plain scary!  
Amy and Tasha got dressed, and then they tried to tame their hair. It wasn't very easy, but it was finally back to the way it should be.  
They had all stayed up late the night before, to get 25 Spelling words done. None of them had very good ones. Finally, at about Midnight, they gave up, until the next day. They had about a Week free, because all the teachers at Cardowl didn't arrive yet.  
After a good 2 minutes of Brushing their Teeth, Hermione, Amy, and Tasha went down to the Center Hall for Mail Call. They were a little late, but still got a decent breakfast.  
"Hermione Granger," HeadMaster Kuppins called. "Mail!"  
"Yessss," Hermione muttered under her breath as she went to go get it from HeadMaster Kuppins out streched hand. She noticed that the letter was from Hogwarts.  
Dear Hermione,  
I feel so sorry for you! You have to be at a school with a Lying HeadMaster. Dumbledore says that your HeadMaster claims he stole a trophy! So now we have to pack up, miss Quidditch for the Second Year in a row, and come to your school. We hope its clean, does that FILTHY HeadMaster of yours keep his school clean of Roaches and Rats and stuff? If he cleans as good as he tells the truth, then you must have a Dirty School. But hey, we will get to see you again, right? That's cool. Well, we have to go, bye!  
Your Friends,  
Harry and Ron  
  
"How MEAN!" Amy exclaimed to Hermione.  
"Yeah, our Headmaster is NOT a Liar! Maybe that Dumbledore is though," Tasha added.  
"Headmaster Kuppins is pretty nice. But I don't think Dumbledore would have stolen a trophy! I don't know, its just that my Two Best Friends do NOT, I repeat do NOT, treat my school like that! I am going to enter that Spelling Bee, and I am going to win!" said Hermione, frustratedly.  
"That's the way! Go Hermione, its your Birthday!" cried Amy and Tasha.  
"Come on girls, lets get to work. We will win. We will win. WE WILL WIN!" Hermione said.  
"Yeah," Amy and Tasha replied.  
With that, the three girls were off to Nendricks, to get their Spelling Lists made, chanting "We Will Win" the whole way. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Hermione's New School  
Chapter 11 ~ And the Winners are....  
  
  
Hermione, Amy, and Tasha had worked hard all week on their Spelling Lists. They had turned it in the day before HeadMaster Kuppins picked the three. They were very excited and couldn't sleep too well Tuesday Night to Wednesday Morning.  
A buzzer went off. It was to Hermione's alarm clock, set for 7:00 AM. But, of course, Hermione, Amy, and Tasha were up long before then.  
"Come on, lets hurry and get dressed, guys," Hermione said.  
So they did. They got dressed, tamed their hair down, brushed their teeth, and fed their cats, (cause they all had cats.)  
"I wonder what trophy Dumbledork (dumbledork is the Students at Cardowl nickname for Dumbledore) stole?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't know, but I think I know which one he has. About two years ago, there was a Competition against Cardowl and Hogwarts. HeadMaster Kuppins says that we won, and it should be ours. But, Hogwarts got the Trophy," Amy explained.  
"Why did they wait until this year, then?" Hermione asked.  
"Because last year, at Hogwarts was the TriWizard Tournament," Tasha explained.  
"Oh yeah, one of my friends was in that, you know, the "great" Harry Potter?" Hermione said.  
"Yeah, we know him, and we used to think he was cute, but.....after that letter, he is MEAN!" Amy said.  
"Yeah," Tasha added.  
"I know, and you will see my other friend, on Friday. He is Ron, the other one in the letter," Hermione told them.  
"OK. Well, lets get down there, I am sure they will announce it before Mail Call," Tasha said.  
As soon as the girls got to the Center Hall, the first thing they saw was a great big cauldron. Inside it, was all the Spelling Lists everyone did. But three of them were in HeadMaster Kuppins hand.  
"Those must be the winners," Hermione thought, "I hope I am one of those!"  
In about a Half of an Hour, all the students arrived in the Center Hall.  
"OK, students, here is what you have all been waiting for. I am not going to be very suspenseful, so I will just tell you them all, OK?" HeadMaster Kuppins explained.  
A murmur of "OK's" went through the crowd.   
"The first contestant is.......Tasha Clock, of Nendricks!" he announced. "Tasha, please come up here!"  
Tasha was too stunned to move.   
"Go on Tasha, you have won!" Hermione told her.  
After Tasha had made her way up there, Headmaster Kuppins announced, "The second contestant is.......Amy Homily, of Nendricks!"  
Amy wasn't like Tasha. She was up there with the speed of a bullet.  
"And the third, and final contestant is.........Hermione Granger, of Nendricks!" he annoucned.  
Hermione went slower than Amy, but faster than Tasha, making her way up there. Once up there, HeadMaster Kuppins told them all the rules.  
"HeadMaster, if you don't mind my asking, who are the three contestants from the other school?" Hermione asked.  
"Er......Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom," he told her. 


End file.
